Mad Love Season
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Ryan Wolfe's caught the attention of a few of his co-workers and they've decided they want to have a little fun. Rated M for adult themes. Warning:Major slash material within.


**Ok so because I was so lame and took forever to update I'm publishing a new quick story. It's pretty short, too. I was going to upload every chapter individually but I decided to just make it one long story instead to save on time because I'm so short on time lately. This story (which you'll probably figure out for yourself) does not have any effect on any of my other stories. It's a stand alone and I hope everyone enjoys it! This idea came to me one day and I wrote this as a stress reliever during finals week.  
><strong>

**Before forewarn there is a LOT of man love in this story. I mean it's like non-stop guy-on-guy smut. So if that's not your thing turn back now!**

**Peace Out! ~KC  
><strong>

Mad Love Season

Chapter One- It's a deal

Eric growled as he pinned his lover against his locker. He smashed his lips against Jesse's and parted his soft lips with his tongue. Jesse moaned quietly when he felt Eric's hard on brush against his own. "Miss me last night handsome?" Jesse asked as Eric began nipping at his neck.

"Only a lot," Eric responded, "How's your sister?"

"She's good, she's recovering well from the heart transplant."

"Good, good, we'll have to go visit her together some time." Eric said as he continued to bite a fiery trail along Jesse's jaw. Jesse stopped Eric. "Someone's coming" he whispered. They parted ways and resumed their normal routine.

Ryan Wolfe walked in and smiled at them. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Pretty good Wolfe," Eric answered, "How about you?"

"Not too bad. How's your sister Jesse?"

"She's doing great. I can't thank you enough for the heart Ryan."

"Hey Great Aunt Betsy wasn't going to need it anymore."

"I was surprised she had such a strong heart."

"The woman was a cattle driver out in Arizona. Who would have thought it would be her own horse kicking her in the head that would do her in." Ryan sighed lightly, "I miss her though she was a great person. I'm glad she helped though. It's what she would have wanted."

Jesse smiled at him. "You're a great guy Ryan Wolfe."

Ryan smiled and diverted his eyes as a blush formed on his cheeks and ears. "Thanks" he quietly muttered. He grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from his locker. "I'll see you guys around. H is waiting for me to head out."

"And you couldn't leave without your hand sanitizer." Eric chuckled, "Ryan Wolfe you are something else."

"Oh shut up" Ryan said as he left.

Eric grabbed Jesse and began biting at his neck again. Jesse smiled contently and ran his hands through Eric's hair.

"You know that Ryan is pretty cute." Jesse said, "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of him."

Eric looked at his lover baffled. "You want to fuck Wolfe? How do you even know if he likes men?"

"Didn't you see the way he blushed when I complimented him?" Jesse said, "I think someone bats for the other team, even if just sometimes."

Eric placed his hands on either side of Jesse's head and leaned against the lockers. Jesse watched as the thought processed through Eric's mind.

"Ok, you can have a little bit of Wolfe, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to have some first." Eric reached into his locker and grabbed a bottle of lube. "I think I'll have him right now."

Jesse laughed and smirked. "Alright," he said, grabbing a bottle from his locker, "Then I'll take him after that."

Eric chuckled and held out his hand. "Alright, it's a deal." Jesse smirked as he shook Eric's hand.

Chapter Two- Which team?

Ryan stretched his arms above his head, working the kinks out of his spine. He had been staring into the microscope for hours comparing soil samples. He was tired and in need of coffee. He hung his lab coat on the back of a chair and wandered down the hall to the break room. He downed a cup and poured a second and tried to enjoy the brown slug.

"Geez, doesn't anyone ever buy the good stuff?" he quietly asked himself.

"I bet you do." Eric said as he walked in and poured himself a cup. "How you doing Ryan?"

"Good, kind of sore today, but still good."

"Oh you have a lady friend keeping you up all night?" Eric inquired.

"No, no lady friends. I haven't gotten laid in a while actually."

"Really? You, Mr. Hot Shot Ryan Wolfe is flying solo?"

"No I haven't found a guy I like in a whi- I mean girl!" Ryan quickly corrected himself. "I mean I haven't found a girl I'd like to fuck in a while."

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Ryan, man come on, we're best friends. You don't have to hide your sexuality from me."

"Sorry, I'm just a little uneasy about it sometimes." Ryan nervously explained, "It seems hate crimes are becoming a new trend nowadays. It makes me nervous about whom I tell."

Eric sighed and shook his head. "I hear you there buddy."

Ryan looked at him surprised. "Wait, Eric are you-"

"Gay? No, not quite. I'm bisexual. I usually like women but sometimes I like to bat for the other team, if you know what I mean." Eric smiled at him. "What about you Wolfe? Which team do you play for?"

Ryan smiled nervously and fidgeted in place. "I'm gay. It was a hard thing to admit, even to myself for the longest time, but one day I realized I just liked men better than women."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well I've had sex with women and it was good, but I realized I liked that roughness that men have. I like having someone pin me down and fuck me hard. I like the feeling of my erection rubbing against someone else's. I like the feeling of someone's five o'clock scruff rubbing against my face." Ryan blushed as he looked at Eric.

Eric's eyes were suddenly dark. He licked his lips and stared at Ryan. _"God Cardoza was right. He is hot."_

"Come on buddy," Eric said, advancing towards him, "Let's take a walk to the locker room." Eric reached his hand down and cupped Ryan's groin. He gave him a rough squeeze and Ryan's breath hitched in his throat. "Normally I would say no but I think I'll follow." Ryan quickly said.

Once they were inside the locker room Eric led Ryan to the shower room and locked the door behind him. He pinned Ryan against the wall and smashed his lips against Ryan's. Ryan suddenly moaned and opened his mouth under Eric's before Eric could request access. Eric rubbed their hips together roughly and smiled contently to himself as Ryan whimpered with desire.

Eric broke their kiss and pulled Ryan over to one of the benches. He pushed him down and began ripping his pants open. Eric smiled to himself at the sight of Ryan's throbbing manhood. He quickly took his entire length into his mouth and sucked hard and deep. Ryan's hips bucked slightly and he tangled his fingers into Eric's hair.

Eric grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some across his fingers. Ryan cried out momentarily as Eric entered him with one finger. Eric released Ryan's member and kissed him again.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Ryan answered, "It's just been too long." He cried out again when Eric inserted a second finger. "Oh god, please keep going. I need this soooo badly!"

Eric chuckled at Ryan's desperation. He stuffed another finger inside him and continued to stretch him as he worked on ridding himself of his own pants.

Eric lubed up his member and brushed his fingers against Ryan's prostate. Ryan moaned loudly and his hips bucked again.  
>"Oh god, please give me more Eric!" he begged.<p>

"With pleasure" Eric responded with a sly smile.

"Wait, you don't have a condom?" Ryan asked.

"Nope sorry buddy. You want a rain check?"

"Oh god no, I don't even care right now. Just fuck me!"

Eric chuckled. He pulled his fingers from Ryan's body and pressed his erection against his entrance. He filled Ryan in one swift thrust and was rewarded by Ryan crying out his name.

Eric grasped Ryan's hips and began thrusting hard inside him. Ryan moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him. Waves of pleasure crashed over his body as Eric hit his sweet spot again and again. His hand grasped his own hard manhood and he began pumping himself in time with Eric's thrusts.

"Oh god Eric!" he moaned, "Oh god you feel so good!"

"Wolfe, oh man you're so tight! You feel like a virgin! When was the last time someone pounded you?"

"I don't know, just keeping fixing this problem!"

Eric thrusted hard into Ryan as the sound of Ryan's moans and skin on skin slapping together filled the shower room. Eric could see Ryan's erection start to leak in his hand. He bent down and lapped up the creamy fluid, savoring the taste on his tongue for a moment before he shared it with Ryan in a wet kiss. Ryan moaned and came in his hand. The tightening of his channel sent Eric over the edge and he released his seed inside Ryan's body.

They sat there for a moment panting before Eric pulled out. He began pulling his pants back on as Ryan continued to lay there breathing hard.

"Damn," he quietly muttered, "You're good."

"Thanks man," Eric said as he pulled Ryan up off the bench, "That was some good action you gave me there."

Ryan chuckled as he pulled his pants back on. "Well that's going to make soil samples seem less exciting."

Eric laughed and pulled him in for one last kiss.

Chapter Three- Tag, you're it

Jesse's phone chirped and he pulled it out to find a text from Eric.

'Tag, you're it. Wolfe should be headed your way soon.'

Jesse smiled to himself. 'Alright, I take it he likes man love.' he typed in response.

'Oh yeah he does! I don't know if he likes to bottom but he didn't argue when I pounded his ass!'

Ryan walked into the layout room and smiled at Jesse. "Hey Jesse, made any headway on your case?"

"Nope, still trying to figure out who killed Mrs. White. I'm thinking Colonel Mustard with the candlestick in the billiards room."

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Oh how I wish you could put that in the case report!"

"I think I'd like to put something somewhere alright." Jesse said as he advanced towards Ryan. Ryan was shocked when Jesse brushed his lips against his neck. "You need to use the bathroom?" Jesse whispered in his ear, "Because I think I'd like to."

Ryan felt Jesse's hand cup his groin and squeeze. He stifled a moan as he felt himself grow hard. "Yeah, I think I'll follow."

Jesse locked the bathroom door and pressed Ryan against the wall. He swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth and palmed Ryan through his pants. He roughly shoved him over to the sinks and bent him over one. Ryan braced his hands on the sink and grasped it tightly as Jesse pulled off his pants and shoved one slick finger inside him.

Jesse scissored his fingers inside Ryan and felt his muscle relax around his digits. He maneuvered his pants off with one hand and slicked himself up. He traded his fingers out for his hard cock and slid roughly between Ryan's cheeks.

Ryan moaned loudly but tried to keep quiet, since they were in a more central and populated location in the lab. Jesse gave him no time to adjust to the intrusion and began thrusting hard inside him. Jesse bit at his neck from behind and reached around to grab his hard erection. Ryan bit his lip as Jesse worked his hand up and down his shaft and throbbed deep within him. Ryan pressed against Jesse, trying to get him to go faster.

"Please Jesse, harder!" Ryan begged.

"As you wish," Jesse chuckled.

He slammed his pelvis against Ryan's and moaned lightly. Ryan closed his eyes and marveled at the feeling of Jesse filling him to the brim. Getting laid twice in one day within minutes of each other while at work; something had to be up, but he didn't care at the moment.

Ryan groaned as his release hit and sprayed across the sink. Jesse stifled a moan as he came inside Ryan, coating him in his essence.

They stood there for a moment before Jesse pulled out. Ryan pulled his pants up around his shaky legs. He was pinned against the sinks as Jesse invaded his mouth with his tongue.

"God, you're really good." Jesse huskily said, "You're so tight. Are you sure you've done this before?"

"Yeah, a few times, it's been a while though." Ryan explained, "I didn't know you were into guys Jesse."

Jesse chuckled and bit Ryan's neck. "Yeah, after my wife and I were married for a few years I realized that I was more into guys than women. We were considering a divorce before she died."

Ryan ran his hands across Jesse's back and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I'm sorry Jesse, it seems you've had so much hardship in your life."

Jesse smiled and kissed Ryan again. "You're such a sweet guy, Ryan." He quietly said, "You'll make someone very happy one day."

"I can make you happy right now." Ryan whispered in his ear. He kissed Jesse and squeezed his groin hard. Jesse gasped. He smiled at Ryan with dark, lust filled eyes. "You want a round two buddy?"

Ryan smiled seductively. "Only for you" he quietly said as he crashed his lips against Jesse's.

Chapter Four- Need something?

Eric's phone buzzed and he opened the text from Jesse.

'Guess who pounded Wolfe twice. Oh that's right, me!'  
>'Man where did you get him twice?'<br>'I bent him over the sink and then fucked him on top of it.'  
>'I thought we agreed to one time each.'<br>'I don't recall agreeing to that. You're just jealous.'  
>'I'm not jealous and two can play at this game!'<p>

Eric prowled through the crime lab. He found Ryan in the layout room, looking over some pictures. He smiled at Eric when he walked in.

"Hey Eric, need something?" Ryan asked.

"As a matter of fact yes I do." Eric said as he grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him from the room.

Eric shoved Ryan into a utility closet and ripped off his pants. Eric stuffed two fingers inside Ryan and began stretching him out. Ryan gasped and moaned.

"Eric, what are you doing?" he managed as Eric stuffed another finger inside him.

"I told you I needed something." Eric said in a raspy voice in his ear, "And what I need is to cum in your ass." He stuffed his hard cock inside Ryan and began thrusting.

Ryan groaned as he felt Eric move inside him. It was rougher this time, Eric hadn't used any lube. Ryan was glad he was at least still slick from Jesse. It didn't take Eric long to cum and Ryan sighed in relief that he was done. But then Eric grabbed Ryan's butt cheeks and pushed them together, tightening his channel around Eric's cock. Eric became hard again quickly and started thrusting again.

"Now what are you doing?" Ryan groaned.

"I'm not ready to be done yet." Eric growled as he pushed Ryan against the wall. "I want to go again. Besides you didn't cum for me."

"But Eric-" Ryan was cut off by Eric's lips pressed against his own. Eric grasped Ryan's member and began stroking him roughly. Ryan felt himself grow hard and tried to will his orgasm to commence. He came in Eric's hand and Eric followed close behind deep inside Ryan.

Ryan sighed in relief as Eric pulled out of him. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Eric looked at him as he clasped his belt back together. "Thanks for the good time Wolfe." He said as he walked away, leaving Ryan in the closet alone.

Chapter Five- Pit Stop

Jesse's phone chirped and he read the text from Eric.

'Got Wolfe again!'  
>'Oh now it's on!'<p>

Jesse had to drive out to a crime scene in the glades with Ryan, so he decided they needed to make a pit spot. They were almost there when Jesse pulled off the trail and parked the Hummer.

"Jesse, this isn't the crime scene." Ryan said, "Don't you remember where we went yesterday?"

"I do, but I also remember where we were a few hours ago." He said as he climbed into the back seat. "Come here!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him into the back seat with him.

Jesse kissed Ryan with big, wet, gentle open mouth kisses. He palmed him through his jeans and listened to Ryan's moans.

"I want you so bad Ryan." He whispered into his ear, "Please let me be inside of you." Jesse ghosted his lips across Ryan's neck and a delicious shiver ran down his spine. "With a request like that I don't think I could refuse." Ryan quietly said.

Jesse pulled Ryan's pants off and gently stroked him. He lubed up his fingers and pressed one inside him. Ryan moaned as Jesse gently stretched him. His ass was getting sore but the way Jesse touched him made him forget the pain.

Jesse slid between his cheeks and Ryan sighed contently. It was slow and gentle this time, exactly what Ryan was hoping for. Jesse kissed him passionately and ran his hand up and down Ryan's heated length.

"Oh god Jesse," Ryan whispered.

"What do you want Ryan?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Ryan moaned Jesse's name loudly. "Oh god I don't think I've ever felt this amazing." Jesse smiled to himself as he continued to gently thrust inside Ryan.

Ryan came with a soft gasp in Jesse's hand just as Jesse hit his release. He pulled out of him and continued to kiss him. Ryan ran his hands across his back and tangled them in Jesse's soft hair.

"I don't think I've ever had a man fuck me like that." Ryan quietly said, "That was incredible."

Jesse smiled at him and kissed him some more. "We should head back to that crime scene."

"I guess so," Ryan said, a little disappointed.

"We can make another pit stop on the way back to the lab."

"I don't know, it's been a long day. I think I just want to go home when we're done."

"Alright buddy," Jesse said, helping Ryan with his clothes, "But any other time give me a call." He said with a wink. Ryan blushed and smiled. "Maybe a pit stop wouldn't be such a bad idea after all." Ryan said with a cheeky smile.

Chapter Six- Piece of You

'Bam! Got Wolfe twice again!'

Jesse's text made Eric's blood boil. Jesse had banged Ryan twice while they were out re-examining the crime scene.

Eric saw Ryan headed for the elevator. He quickly followed him.

"Hey Wolfe hold the elevator!" Eric called out to him. Ryan obliged and waited for Eric.

"Where you headed Eric?" Ryan asked.

"I think I left my phone in the Hummer, I'm going to go look for it. How about you?" Eric asked as he pulled out his keys.

"Horatio asked me to stay late with him." Ryan explained, "He said if I stayed dinner was on him. I'm headed out to pick it up right now."

"That was generous of him." Eric commented. He popped open the utility panel and inserted a key. He turned the elevator off and the cart stopped with a jolt.

Ryan felt his heart start to race as he looked at Eric's dark eyes. "Eric, what are you doing?"

Eric didn't answer him. Instead he pinned Ryan against the elevator wall and kissed him roughly.

Eric pulled Ryan's pants off and stuffed his lube coated fingers inside him. Ryan squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this again. Eric had been so rough the last time, almost forceful. He couldn't help but moan though when Eric started stroking his erection.

Eric easily slid inside Ryan and moaned lightly as he thrusted. Ryan was bent over and grasping the railing on the elevator wall. His eyes were shut tight and he bit his lip. He tried to imagine he was with someone else, someone he liked better. Eric was his best friend but this wasn't how friends acted. Eric wasn't supposed to force himself on Ryan. The waves of pleasure running through his body interrupted his thoughts and helped him relax. He came with a soft moan as Eric filled him with his seed.

Eric pulled out and pulled his pants back on. Ryan heard him mutter something as he pulled his pants back on and clasped his belt. Eric restarted the elevator and began typing a text on his phone.

"I thought you said you left your phone in the Hummer." Ryan quietly said.

"Yeah I thought I did, but turns out it was in my pocket the whole time."

Ryan shot him an irritated look and caught a glimpse of Eric's text before it was sent. "Wait, did that just say you banged me in the elevator?"

Eric froze. "Um, no, why would I be telling someone that?" Eric said with a light chuckle.

"Wait a second, have you and Jesse been competing to see who could fuck me the most today!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why have each of you fucked me four times today!"

Eric sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't a competition. Cardoza mentioned you were cute and that he wanted a piece of you this morning. I agreed but on the condition that I got to have you first."

"Wait, are you guys together? Are you dating?" Ryan fumed, "You used me! You used me like I was some kind of plaything!"

"Wolfe, man that's not how it is."

"Then what was that all day!" Ryan felt his eyes burn as the doors opened. "I should have known something was up." He stormed away from Eric and out the door.

Eric sighed and watched him walk away. He sent a text to Jesse as he felt his heart start to hurt.

'Jesse, I think we screwed up.'  
>'What's wrong?'<br>'Wolfe found out and now he's pissed.'  
>'Shit, now what do we do?'<br>'The only thing we should do- apologize.'

Chapter Seven- Someone Who Cares

Horatio looked at the upset Ryan as he set the bag of food on his desk. The young man sat in the chair across from Horatio's desk. He leaned his elbows on his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. Horatio could sense something was wrong. He stood from his desk and shut his office door.

"What's wrong Ryan?" he asked as he leaned against his desk, standing in front of Ryan.

"Nothing" Ryan muttered. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ryan you're crying. Something's wrong. Talk to me."

Ryan looked up at him with bloodshot and puffy eyes. "They used me."

"Who used you?"

"Eric and Jesse! They've been dragging me off to secret places and having sex with me. I thought at first it was just a coincidence but then things started getting weird. Eric…he…" Ryan started crying again and buried his face in his hands.

Horatio knelt before him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Ryan, Eric didn't rape you, did he?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. The first time I consented and the second time was a little rough, but then the second time he forced me to go again. He said it was because I didn't cum for him, but now I know it's because he wanted to get ahead of Jesse. Then when we were in the elevator he kind of forced himself on me but…but I liked it. I don't know if that's rape or not."

Horatio sighed and looked deep into his eyes. "It sounds kind of like date rape. Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. They both used lube and prepped me. I don't know what happened. I just feel so used and dirty. I'm disgusted that I let this happen."

Horatio placed his hand on Ryan's cheek and looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault Ryan, and it will never be your fault. Eric's very competitive, I'm going to guess he started this."

"No, it was Jesse, sort of. He said I was cute and he wanted a piece of me and Eric agreed but only if he could have me first. I guess things just got out of hand and I should have said no. God, I can't believe I let myself get tricked into this. I even thought there was something special going on between Jesse and me."

Horatio's thumb grazed across Ryan's cheek and brushed a tear away. "I don't agree with what they did to you. You're a human being, not some blow up doll. But I do agree with Jesse."

Ryan looked at him perplexed. "About what?"

"You're really cute." Horatio whispered as he brought Ryan's face to his own. He kissed him quickly but gently. "Don't you ever wonder why I always ask you to stay late?"

Ryan looked at him and felt butterflies form in his stomach. "No, I never really gave it any thought."

"Well it's because I just wanted the chance to stare at your hot ass a little longer." Horatio said with another kiss. "How about we go talk more somewhere else? You know, somewhere everyone can't see us."

Ryan's heart began to pound inside his chest. "Um, I guess so."

"Don't worry," Horatio said with a sly smile, "We won't do anything you don't want to do."

Horatio led him to the interrogation room. He checked to see that no one needed it and that the one way mirror observation room was empty. Ryan sat on the table and watched as Horatio paced the room.

"I'll talk to Eric and Jesse." He finally said, "What they did was wrong. You're not a plaything. You're a human, and a damn incredible one at that." Horatio stood in front of him between his legs. "I'm sorry Ryan, I should have noticed something was going on when I saw Eric pull you out of the layout room and then return without you."

Ryan gave him a weak smile and began rubbing his foot against Horatio's leg. "It's ok, I didn't even know what was going on."

Horatio leaned in and kissed him gently. "They have good taste though, you're incredibly hot."

Ryan smiled and kissed Horatio back. "Thank you. You know for a fifty year old guy you're not half bad yourself."

Horatio chuckled lightly as he kissed Ryan again. "I knew there was a reason you're my favorite CSI."

The passion behind their kisses increased. Ryan opened his mouth and moaned lightly as the taste of Horatio's filled his own. He unexpectedly felt himself start to grow hard and felt a pulsating sensation around his entrance. Horatio gently palmed him through his jeans but abruptly stopped.

He pulled away from Ryan and looked at him fearfully. "Sorry" he muttered as he looked away. Ryan reached for his hand and brought it back to his groin. He resumed Horatio's stroking and lolled his head back. He leaned forward and kissed Horatio again. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I _want you_ to touch me."

Horatio smiled contently. "Is that all you want?"

"No, I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Even after everything's that happened today?"

"Yes, I need to be with someone who actually wants me for me. Not someone who's competing with his boyfriend to see who can cum in my ass the most."

"Alright, if you're sure," Horatio said as he began working at Ryan's belt. "Just tell me if you want to stop."

"I will," Ryan quietly said, "And I know you'll listen. I trust you Horatio."

Horatio slid Ryan's jeans down his long legs. Ryan laid on his back and watched Horatio take in his presence. Horatio ran his hand along his heated length and across his sensitive entrance.

"I don't have any lube." Horatio said.

"That's ok, I think I'm still drenched in Eric and Jesse's."

Horatio breeched the first ring of tight muscles. Ryan was slick already. Horatio shook his head and stood there for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"You shouldn't be wet." Horatio quietly said, "The anus isn't a self lubricating orphic, like the vagina or penis. It makes me a little angry that I can move my fingers freely inside you and I didn't use lube."

Ryan sat up and kissed him gently. Horatio noticed the tear that ran down his cheek. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Ryan answered, "I'm just…it's just nice to hear that you care about me."

Horatio kissed him passionately. "I've always cared about you Ryan Wolfe."

Horatio continued to prep Ryan as he worked on ridding himself of his pants. He felt his pre-cum start to leak from his slit. Horatio ran his hand down his length, spreading the white fluid down his length.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." Horatio said with a kiss, "Or even trade places. I'm game for that, too." He said with a wink.

Ryan smiled and kissed him. "Please, just give it to me H."

Horatio easily slid inside him. He stopped halfway and shook his head again. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong H?"

"You shouldn't be wet." He said again, "It's wrong what they did to you."

"Stop thinking about them," Ryan said as he kissed along Horatio's jaw, "Think about us."

Horatio filled Ryan and he sat there with his eyes closed, feeling him throb inside him. It was slow and gentle. Ryan moaned Horatio's name as he hit his sweet spot again and again.

"Oh god H," Ryan muttered, "You're so big."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Did you not hear me? I said you were huge, not that I wanted to stop. God you feel so good!"

Horatio chuckled as he continued thrusting inside Ryan. "Alright then," he whispered in Ryan's ear as he bit at his neck.

Ryan came soon after with a small gasp of Horatio's name just as Horatio filled him with his essence. Ryan groaned slightly when Horatio finally pulled out. Horatio looked at him and gently kissed him.

"Is something wrong?" he quietly asked.

"I just didn't want it to end." Ryan admitted, "That was so amazing, I just wanted to stay with you longer."

"Well how about we go eat, finish wrapping up this case, and then you can come home with me and we can be together as long as you want." Horatio ghosted his lips across Ryan's neck and a delicious shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't know about tonight," Ryan quietly said, "My ass kind of hurts."

"Oh who said you had to be on bottom the whole time?" Horatio asked as his eyes filled with dark lust.

Ryan groaned slightly and tugged his pants on. "God, you're just trying to make me hard again, aren't you?"

"I can fix that." Horatio said as he pulled Ryan's jeans back off. His mouth was warm and moist as it engulfed Ryan's already throbbing manhood.

"Oh god," Ryan gasped as his hips bucked, "It's going to a very long night."

Chapter Seven- Utter Disbelief

Jesse and Eric stood in Horatio's office, watching their boss's eyes burn as he stared at them. Ryan stood next to Horatio's desk. His eyes were red and he had dark circles forming under his eyes.

"You both know why you're here." Horatio finally said, "I know what you did to Ryan and I'm disgusted by it. Do you know what it did to me to hear that two of my best CSIs more or less date raped another one of my CSIs all day yesterday? I was revolted, embarrassed, mortified, humiliated, and ashamed to admit that you work for me! I couldn't believe that you used him for some petty competition to see who could get laid the most!"

"But H, we weren't competing!" Eric interjected.

"Stop Eric!" Horatio snapped, "You have no right to talk right now! Do you understand how much trouble you're in? You're lucky I haven't turned your asses in to Stetler! I should have your badges for this!" Horatio sighed and shook his head.

He stared out the window of his office for a moment, trying to calm himself. When he had finally recomposed himself he turned back to them. "I'm suspending both of you until further notice. Your actions have brought disgrace to the Miami Dade Crime Lab and I'm ashamed of both of you. Your suspension starts now. Had over your badges and glocks."

Eric and Jesse silently removed their badges and department issued glocks from their belts and handed them to Horatio. They stared at the ground as their cheeks burned red.

"I hope you at least learned something from all of this." Horatio said, "That's all I can ask right now."

Chapter Eight- Epilogue

Eight Months Later

Eric and Jesse silently walked into the locker room together. After ten months together they had decided their relationship really wasn't working out. Their break up hadn't been a particularly nasty one, but they agreed to attempt to maintain a professional relationship. Neither man wanted to transfer departments or trade shifts so they agreed that they would continue to act civilly towards each other. They didn't particularly want to attempt to be friends but had agreed that whatever happened would happen.

Ryan was looking through his locker, happily humming to himself. He smiled at both men with a wide beaming smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he excitedly asked.

"Not much," Eric mumbled as he dug through his locker.

"You guys have a bad weekend or something?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, but we'd rather not talk about it." Jesse said.

"Ok," Ryan said, getting the hint. "How's your sister Jesse? Still going strong?"

"Yeah, she is." Jesse said with a smile. He did a double take when he saw Ryan's hand resting on the frame of his locker. "Ryan, did you get married?"

Ryan's ears turned red and he smiled at the floor. "Um, yeah, I did." He said, holding his left hand up, the light dancing off the gold wedding band.

"Wait, who in the world did you marry Wolfe?" Eric asked.

Horatio walked into the locker room. He nodded at Jesse and Eric and walked over to Ryan. He pulled Ryan into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Hello wifey," he said.

Ryan chuckled and kissed him back. "I told you not to call me wifey, jerk."

Jesse and Eric's jaws hit the ground as they stared dumbfounded at their boss and coworker.

"You married Horatio?" Eric asked.

"Sure did," Horatio responded as he nipped at Ryan's neck. "Thanks to you two idiots."

"Thanks to us?" Jesse asked, "What did we do?"

"Well if the two of you hadn't banged me all day that one time Horatio wouldn't have ever admitted that he loved me." Ryan explained, "That day I had to stay I told Horatio what happened and well things just kind of took off from there."

Eric sighed and shook his head. "Well at least someone's happy because of that."

"Not just someone," Horatio said, "Two someones." He smashed his lips against Ryan's and his hands roamed across his body. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we need a shower." He winked at them and pulled Ryan towards the showers.

Jesse and Eric looked at each other.

"Can you believe it?" Eric asked, "Wolfe married Horatio."

"Yeah, that's something I just can't seem to wrap my head around." Jesse said, "Does this mean we have to listen to Ryan twice as much? You know since he's married to the boss."

"God I hope not." Eric sighed and looked at Jesse, "Can you believe we really caused this?"

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, talk about butterfly effect."

**Well that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I apologize to anyone who thinks Eric did rape Ryan. I didn't mean for it to come out that way and I don't think Eric would do something like that. He's one of my favorite characters. It was kind of something that stumbled out of my fingers and I just kind of kept it that way.**


End file.
